league_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
League of War Wiki
READ BELOW IMPORTANT - THIS GAME HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. This game has been discontinued. I do not remember, but somewhere between 2016 and 2017 the game was removed from the app store, and not long after that, GREE shut down the servers for it. Currently, there is a sequel to this game called League of War: Mercenaries. Thank you for all the users who contributed to this wiki. Homepage is locked up to November 2015 League of War is a unit-building, combat-strategy game! Players can create an army to battle across hundreds of Campaign missions, defeat powerful Boss units, and compete against other players! There is a lot of developing content on the Wiki, so have a look around and pitch in if you can, this is the start of a great wiki! If you have any questions, look around on the Forums, someone may have already asked that question, and if not, feel free to ask! Help Wanted League of War is overwhelmed with New units coming in every week and some new units do not have their pages filled out nor had their pages made already. If you have any information on these units the please pitch in to fill in their stats and if you found a picture of a unit then make sure the picture is cropped correctly. Recommended Pages *Know your Campaigns. *Know your Events. *Know your Keys. *Know your Units. *Know your Factions . *Recruit Codes can be officially posted here. *Alliance Details can be officially posted here. * Usernames for Friend requests can be officially posted here. Developer Wishlist *Ability to upgrade base armor, add weapons such as railguns, missile launchers, etc * put super rare unit and ultra rare unit in dally rewards. * buy energy and morale with money * watch trailers for gold, energy and morale * Increase Morale limit to 20 *Increase Energy limit to 50. * Able to trade your units,money,gold and trade it with other guys for the things you need. * Enable 'Details' option when a unit is in Storage. * Allow keys to trade for higher keys. Like trading 10 bronze keys for 1 silver key and 10 silver keys for 1 gold key. *New Black Market Perks * Move 3X button to other side of screen. Its too close to the PAUSE button. * Add a sell and trade units to alliance next to the view player. * Have a UR unit in black market that alliances can donate towards level 20 to 50. Everyone will get it. Start it at 100,000,000. * Show everyones points for pvp and boss score on alliance player info. * Have a trading market to get units you want. * Unit auctions so the highest bidder gets the unit in time limit. * Show a MVP player of the alliance at the end of each event. * Give rewards to the alliances in the top 20. * Add more covert ops goals, it is a blank page and useless. * Add new event - war between alliances, like other Gree games. Gallery LoW1.PNG LoW2.PNG LoW3.PNG LoW4.PNG LoW5.PNG usa,armys,and,emerson,canada,army,118,colonal,units,born,10-5-1968,janice,sow.